


Inspiration Archive

by SaiKida134



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Writing Exercise, creative writing, description
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiKida134/pseuds/SaiKida134
Summary: A simple girl describing her friends from the eyes of a writer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this was me trying to inspire myself back into my writing game. My strong point is description so I decided to use that to my advantage and create these small descriptions about the people I love. I only have 9 parts and I don’t know if they’ll increase any time soon but I’ll work on it. I plan on broadening this in the future into describing strangers and not just my friends. It’s good practice and I enjoyed it XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very first piece of description I wrote, the one that started everything. This one’s about my BFF for 6 years now. I did this to show her how she is in my eyes and maybe help her love herself more like I love her. The pieces start out short as you can see but some of them ended up being longer than expected. I usually always have a problem with the beginning, but once I have that down, words just keep flowing out nonstop XD Hope you Enjoy~

How do I start…..? Well the part that always catches my gaze the most is her cheeks. Slightly chubby rosy cheeks, radiating warmth and love as she smiles. Her gentle gaze with the brown irises, hiding behind her glasses, never ceases to amaze me. Whenever I throw a smart comment at her, she just simply rolls her eyes while still smiling, throwing a tiny “Bitch” my way. Her fair complexion is radiant with beauty marks littered finely all over her skin. She used to not see her beauty as much as I can but now I’m proud to say she’s starting to see what I see. She owns her style and looks like your friendly girl next door. Her height is average and her body is nicely curved but what I love the most is her hugs. Even though they’re a rare occasion… She squeals in excitement when I tell her good news about me and it’s music to my ears. Whenever I remember her I always feel a smile creeping onto my lips, picturing her beautiful shy smile when I compliment her. Her vibe is welcoming but to those who know how to treat her right. She’s strong and I’m proud of her for it. Her Soul is bright and beautiful even if she denies it. I know she doubts herself sometimes, and that’s why I’ll always be there to remind her, even if she doesn’t believe me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s about my second BFF. She’s a year older than me but we’re like two peas in a pod. XD I love her dearly and I wrote this piece from my heart reaching out to hers ♥️

The moment I see her I always get this surge of energy and excitement, like a five year old just saw their favorite superhero kick some ass. Her lips stretch out in this wide grin, from ear to ear, as she shows me the same enthusiasm. Be it a month, a week, a day ago when we’d last met up, we always share this moment. Whenever I’m with her I feel the love seeping out of her light brown gaze, through her black spectacles. I always feel like I’m safe whenever I’m around her, and it has nothing to do with the height difference. Yes, she can be considered tall, but her being described as tall just brings more glory to the word. Her steps aren’t confident but they’re always relaxed. And when they’re not relaxed, you feel the energy seeping out of her as she speed-walks around to get rid of the negative vibes. Her life is difficult and has a huge toll on her but her strength outweighs all that. She keeps the incentive of moving forward even if it is difficult. Yes, she has her moments of weakness, but I believe she should be proud of herself more. No one has as much tolerance as she does. She laughs when she can and she enjoys the little moments of life, even if doubt is creeping up on her back. Her laugh, as much as it is awkward at times, holds the beauty of her brilliant mind and soul, making me love her even more and forces me to never imagine my life without her. Why? Because I know she’ll always be there, supporting me and me her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is about one of my close guy friends at college. He’s a total sweetheart but due to personal problems and a bad breakup he was quite depressed. I really hoped this piece brought his morale up a notch and it did. I keep reminding him that he deserves so much more but he never listens. I hope one day he can finally see what I see in him. Enjoy~

His posture always seemed laid back. He carried himself around with this lazy posture that’s unique to him alone, tinted glasses, straightened broad shoulders and hands in the pockets of his leather jacket that I rarely see him without. Some might describe his vibe as dominating or that of a bad boy, but I say he’s just hiding the fluffy teddy bear behind that look. He’s gentle and supportive, even to those he’d just met. He’d go out of his way to help me when I needed it even if we barely knew each other. He might like to get on people’s nerves as a type of hobby to ease his boredom sometimes, but I can only describe that as cute. His attitude doesn’t bother me since I do have the same way that seems to work only on him. I like it when he clicks his tongue in annoyance when I get one on him, looking away while hiding a faint smile. His company is always amusing and fun and having him around is one of this year’s blessings. Whenever he laughs he’d shake his head in disapproval over something I did. He knows how to push my buttons and I know how to push his and that’s what makes this friendship sparkle the most. His cocky attitude is endearing even if it pisses off others. He hides so much pain at the back of his heart and I know he needs assurance every now and then, that’s why I’m happy to support him like he did for me. I’ll keep on reminding him that no matter how hard it is to let go, it’s the better option. I’ll keep on reminding him that he deserves better and that the pain is only temporary just so I can see that smile of his more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s about my BFF. He’s the sweetest guy ever and I love how open and comfortable we are with each other. Whenever I felt down, he was there for me through it. When I surprised him with this he looked so happy it made me even more proud I wrote about him. He’s a constant in my life that I like having. Enjoy~

Never have I ever felt such comfort around someone. We hit it off in a heartbeat, sharing the same sense of humor, be it memes, innuendoes or whatnot. He always had my back whenever I needed it. He was always there when I needed him and always scolded me for being afraid to tell him something. He’d always say there’s no judging between us, which always made me so comfortable, I showed him my all. His chubby cheeks and childish smile always brings a smile upon my lips. He’d always adjust his glasses whenever he throws a smart comment my way, causing me to retort back at him and gaining a point over him. We shared everything together, loving the feeling of basking in each other’s trust and honesty. Whenever we met up, we’d lazily walk around and talk, reminiscing about the silly things. He knows my obsessions and doesn’t mind them. His overprotectiveness can be a bit overbearing sometimes but it always comes down to endearing cuteness. I love it how whenever he’s feeling giddy he’d start singing and never stop even if his friends tell him to zip it. I love it how he tries to act cocky to impress me sometimes even if there’s no need for that. I love it how his words always spoken at a high rate, showing his utter and complete excitement all the time. Even if we don’t talk as much as we used to, I’ll always know that he’s waiting for me to come back whenever I need him. And I hope he feels the same way about me because I do hope I’ll be the best friend he needs like he’s the best friend I need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is about a former crush of mine XD I got over my crush and we’re still pretty close. Also guess what, he’s the inspiration for Tristan in Crossed Paths At Crossroads. Enjoy~

The rolled up sleeves and the laid back stance, they caught my eye since day one. He seemed relaxed even if it was the most stressful time of the term. When I found out we had the same interests, I approached him again and to my surprise he carried an amount of enthusiasm I haven’t seen in a while. The passion that lit in his mussy green eyes was so pure it could be breathtaking. His smile widened and turned into a cute chuckle that I liked hearing. We started hanging out more and I started seeing more sides of him. He was cheeky and loved to joke around. He’d always look at the bright side and live life to its fullest. Whenever he’s around, the mood always shifts to a brighter one. Maybe it’s the passionate vibe. Maybe it’s his resonating laugh that always makes me laugh too even if I don’t find the situation that funny. I like his small quirks that’d be called weird by others but I’d like to call them unique. Unique to just him and his vibrant soul. His spontaneity amazes me as he lives day by day. Whenever he hears the music from his past, he doesn’t just reminisce in the nostalgia, no, he indulges and sings along to create more memories interlaced with one trigger. I couldn’t stop smiling when I saw him have this much fun without showing an ounce of shame as he broke all stereotypes of a young adult. Whenever I showed my quirks to him, he’d laugh sweetly and tell me to have fun. His faint cockiness adds more to his vibrant charm. I can’t wait to continue making more memories with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually surprised today coincides I post this piece and Chapter 8 of Crossed Paths At Crossroads. This piece is about Momo, my new BFF. He’s a sweetheart and he’s among the very few people who can truly get me out of my bad mood. He’s the reason I started that story XD and I’m happy he’s being my muse and I hope we stay this close for as long as possible ♥️ There’s a Kuroko no Basuke reference in there *wink wink* so do check that anime out!!! It’s my all time fave XD Enjoy, guys~!!

Our meeting was unplanned for, yet us getting along was very much expected. Introduction by a mutual friend then meeting by chance at college. Talking came easy to us and slowly everything unraveled. Whenever we walked side by side, I’d have to look up so our gazes could lock. His lean and tall stature screamed athletic and my suspicions were confirmed. His love for sports matched my love for words on paper. Whenever he spoke about a sport, show or comic, this twinkle would settle in his eyes as he remembered the details and marveled at them in euphoria. The corners of his brown eyes would crinkle a little behind his semi-rounded glasses as his grin widened and his chuckle bubbled up in his chest. I don’t think he can ever fake a beautiful smile like that. I was lucky to witness it every single time whenever we spoke about anything. Be it our friends, our mutual interests or our love for food, he was always smiling gleefully as we exchanged dialogues. I noticed the way he puts his hands in his pockets whenever he’s reminiscing about something. He’d also glance at his friends to make sure the memory he’s reciting is correct. These details imminently settled a small smile on my lips as I observed him while he spoke. I also noticed how he cared deeply for his friends, being a little down when he couldn’t greet a certain one due to the different schedules but he quickly brushed it off by saying they’ll meet up later. It’s those small moments than make me know I’ve chosen wisely to get closer to him, after all I’m sure he always has his friends’ backs like the superhero he is. The moment I was down he immediately put a smile to my face, a trait only a handful of my friends have around me. I also noticed the tendency he has of teasing those close to him. He tries to act mean but I know that’s just his way of messing around with his friends. Beginning a conversation with him is never awkward, whenever we start talking about anything, we always end up straying into different topics all at the same time, prolonging our talks and slowly getting to know each other more. Whenever he sends a laughing emoji, I can clearly hear his laugh rewinding in my head, the purity of the sound makes it even more melodic. He exudes innocence and energy just like a child, out to explore the beauty of the world. Even if me and him are on opposite pages of the book sometimes, it seems like we never fail to find a middle ground. I think I’ve barely scratched the surface with who and how he is, that’s why I’m excited to see what more sides of him I can see along the way of our blossoming crossed paths. He declared me the shadow to his light and I was pleasantly surprised. He’s the partner in crime I’ve awaited for my whole life and I’m glad he’d finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I wrote for my second bestie from college, Georgie. It’s a long piece cuz I really had a LOT to say. I wrote this from start to end in 15-20 mins during class and he was sitting next to me doing an Algebra assignment. Right before I started writing I tried to remember how we became friends but I couldn’t remember so I asked him and he was like 🤔❓❓. I kept giving him weird stares the entire time and the poor dude was extremely creeped out and told me he was afraid I’m plotting something and he’s not ok with that plotting 😂 I wrote this cuz his BFF challenged me if I’ll be able to portray George correct or not and we’ll I finished it and George immediately snatched the phone from me and started reading. He reacted by writing "Just Speechless" in bold and larger font under my description in my Notes XD He just sat there after writing that, smiling like the total cute goofball he is and said “Now I’m way too happy that I can’t do my homework anymore” and heaved a contented sigh. I kept that comment he left me in the notes with the piece as a constant reminder of him. This same George is among the very first people that supported Crossed Paths At Crossroads Roads and he still does. He even went as far as turning that story into an eBook for me cuz he said I deserved it. I ranted too much in this piece but it just shows how much he means to me. Oh!! And I sent it to his BFF that challenged me right after George read it and he told me I did much better than he’d expected me to 😏😏 anyway, Enjoy~

I started digging into my memories to find that one moment when I met him… but I found nothing. I was taken aback… how could that happen…? And then it hit me… The harmony between us was just a natural force that it came as an instinct for us to get along this well. I’ve always carried this admiration for him and his intelligence. His bright mind was full of nothing but the desire to pursue more. His brilliant ideas and thirst for knowledge were two of his redeeming traits. His big heart was the most prominent trait. Whenever I hung out around him, I knew he had a heart of gold. He was always with his three friends, forming this peculiar yet intriguing quartet. Even if they pissed him off and he playfully retaliated you can always see the hint of fondness he displays around his friends. Whenever he was asked a question about coding or physics, his aura would switch. His concentration would spike as he’d start focusing on finding an answer to the question using his database of accumulated knowledge. He’d rub his cheek pensively as he formulated his reply, and once he starts explaining, he’d keep rubbing his stubble. I noticed that when his concentration spikes he always unconsciously rubs his stubble or runs his fingers over the small rosary he wore on his left wrist at all times. He was quite a respectful gentleman, always ready to help those in need. I also noticed his tendency to joke about failure, even though these jokes stemmed from unpleasant experiences, he preferred the momentary lightheartedness that came with them. He’d always throw in a cute laugh after stretching his chubby cheeks into this irresistible pure image. I remember when I first witnessed him panicking. I felt my heart constrict with worry… where did the usual cheery laugh go…? I found out he needed help and I didn’t hesitate one moment to help him. Once we got rid of the doubts, I noticed him visibly relax and the ghost of his usual vibe started to show. Whenever I feel like he relies on me I feel honored because someone who everyone goes for to get help finally has someone to back him up and that just happened to be me. I know sometimes he doesn’t see how amazing he is and how people see him that’s why I want him to know that his presence is one of the most radiant ones in my life. He always supported me when I needed it, he always gave me the push I needed to come through, that’s why I wanna do the same for him even if we’re still not that close. He makes me feel reliable. He surprised me the day he requested we team up for a contest. I remember the only thought that crossed my mind at that moment was “wow… does he see me as that much of a competent person..? I really don’t want to disappoint him.” That just shows how much he affects me and I’m not complaining, he’s a person I’m ready to let change me into a better me and I hope this sentiment is mutual…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I wrote as a birthday present for my friend, Dazy. He’s really sweet and cute and I couldn’t give him a proper gift so I was like “What the hell just do what you do best, write” and that’s how this piece was born XD I hope you enjoy ♥️

The day we met was one of the best days in my life. It was a convention. Not just any convention but my very first. I was running around wide eyed and energetic, taking pictures left and right to keep the memories. And then he caught my attention. He stood there, tall and majestic like the warrior he was cosplaying. The amount of dedication and work put into the costume was phenomenal. He poured his all in it. The air around him was described by others as intimidating but I have to admit he was just so in character it felt like he donned that character’s mask and became them. To me it was beyond cool, beyond marvelous, for him to be so comfortable with his skin wearing that costume. I couldn’t deny the admiration and the pull I had towards him as I took my slow steps towards him. I had to take a picture. I waited patiently for my turn but he didn’t notice me at first. I was uncharacteristically quite. Maybe it was me being conscious about approaching such a magnificent person. Maybe it was me admiring the beautiful person that was in front of me. Maybe I was just overwhelmed with everything happening all around me. But either way, I was beyond cloud 9. His friend had to point out my presence for him and he shyly requested the picture. It felt like a fleeting moment and I thought I might never see or talk to this person again, but I was wrong and boy was I happy I was wrong. We started chatting by chance after He added me on social media and we started talking. I realized how sweet a guy he is. How much of a radiant soul resides in him. He’s not afraid to act as himself and he’s not afraid to match my childish enthusiasm. I’m glad I met him. I’m glad I approached him. I’m glad we took that picture. I’m glad he let me in and I’m glad that we’re steadily progressing to a close friendship. Or at least I’d like to think that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback of all types is welcome and please don't repost without proper crediting.


End file.
